1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp holder, and more particularly to the lamp holder having a conveniently installed decorative shelter, and a rotary handle rotatable without limitation and providing a better aesthetic look.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional lamp holder 1, the lamp holder comprises a cylindrical casing 11, an insulated casing 12, an insulated holder body 13 and a switch device 14. The cylindrical casing 11 is electrically conductive and provided for screwing and connecting a light emitting element (such as a light bulb, not shown in the figure), and a first electrode of the light emitting element is coupled to a positive electrode of a power supply (such as utility power) installed in the insulated holder body 13 to achieve an electric connection for a close or open circuit, and a second electrode of the light emitting element is in contact with the cylindrical casing 11 to achieve an electric connection of a negative electrode of the power supply. The insulated holder body 13 is installed at the top of the cylindrical casing 11, and the insulated casing 12 is covered onto the cylindrical casing 11 and the exterior of the insulated holder body 13. The switch device 14 is installed in the insulated holder body 13, and a rotatable knob 142 is installed transversally from a rotary shaft 141. During installation, two bare ends of a power cable 15 are plugged into the top of the insulated holder body 13 for connecting a positive electrode of a power supply (such as utility power) to the switch device 14, and connecting a negative electrode of the power supply to the cylindrical casing 11, so that a user may turn the knob 142 to operate the connection with the positive electrode of the switch device 14 for switching between CLOSE and OPEN statuses, so as to control the light emitting element to be turned on and off respectively.
The use of the conventional lamp holder 1 is very convenient, but the knob 142 is protruded transversally from the lateral side of the insulated holder body 13 and its existence occupies some of the operating space, so that if it is necessary to cover the lamp holder for a better decorative effect, the existence of the knob 142 definitely affects the smooth operation and requires further spatial design. If the knob 142 is installed at the rear of the shelter (such as a decorative plate), the knob 142 will be attached closely to the shelter, and the operation of turning the knob 142 becomes very inconvenient. If the knob 142 is installed at the front of the shelter (such as a decorative plate), the aesthetic look of the lamp holder is affected adversely in addition to the inconvenient operation of the knob 142.
To overcome the aforementioned problems of the knob 142 of the lamp holder 1 being installed transversally on the lateral side of the lamp holder 1 and the decorative shelter affecting the smooth operation, the present invention provides a feasible design of a innovative lamp holder, so that manufacturers can install the lamp holder at any decorative shelter position, and provide diversified applications of the lamp holder.